


You Look The Part

by crossroadrain



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Top John Watson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2124585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossroadrain/pseuds/crossroadrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John really should have checked twice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Look The Part

It wasn’t easy for an injured soldier to find a decent job in London these days. Any job actually – he felt as the limp and the trembling hand made him the worst candidate and not one surgery would take him. He was met with half a dozen refusals and where they actually offered to take him it was more like the charity case of some hopeful acceptably-attractive man or woman hoping to take him out. So John was quite astonished when the ‘Back Yard’ manager approached him the night’s of Mike bachelor party and asked if he was interested in a proposition. At first he thought they wanted him for part of the security unit with his military background and all.

“You look like just the part,” a man in a smart dark blue costume said while formally sighing papers and stamping envelopes.

“What part?” John was way out of his comfort zone but he was also very much broke and decided why not.

“We need a man of your type – sturdy and strong, the eye candy military type the girls go crazy about. You are it and you look desperate. I figured I’d try my luck with you.”

“You need me for what exactly?”

“If you need me to put it down blatantly, we need you to go to a gay’s couple home and get naked for money. No sex. Just a show – they want a military man to dance a little make their anniversary more interesting. The money is good, I promise.” He slid a piece of paper on the table and John eyed it doubtfully. “You just need to go there – take some pain killer to get of the hip though – and show off your tight bum, you muscles and strict poise, nothing special at all. You decide if they can touch you, but it is necessary for you to strip and dance. I don’t have a dancer even close to military ergo I need you. Take it or leave it. Be fast, if you refuse I have lined up a few more hopefuls just outside.”

“I have to experience at all.”

“Do you need any experience to take your clothes of and make a couple of people happy?”

“Well, no. It’s just I have no idea about dancing and seducing… but its real good money.”

“And they don’t care if you are a ballerina. They will hardly notice you there will all those muscles going about you.”

John breathed deep and licked his lips. He _was_ desperate for money. And there wouldn’t be any sex involved, just a little… well, dancing which terrified him, he never danced with his girlfriends but how hard could it be? Wriggling his hips and arse, bending and showing of his training, he already had dirty ideas and that kind made him nervous. He was a bloke; he knew what blokes liked so it shouldn’t be hard at all. The limp was a problem but as long as they didn’t mention it, he wouldn’t too.

“Well, what is it? Will you do it?”

John shook his head and grinned. “Yes, okay. Just once.”

“Don’t bother to hope for more, you are not the common type. You are kind a desperate measure.”

“You ought to be nicer to those who save your arse, you know.”

“And you ought to be less presumptuous for someone flapping theirs for money.”


End file.
